In biotechnology there is an on-going development to create genetically engineered animals for the production of human (compatible) substances such as proteins that can be used in treatment of human diseases. A recent example is the development of genetically engineered rabbits that produce the so-called C1 inhibitor protein in their milk.
To obtain such proteins or other substances from rabbit milk, lactating rabbits are to be milked mechanically on a daily basis, more or less in a similar way as other milk producing species such as cows and goats. Milking devices from the prior art generally consist of a metal (preferably stainless steel) manifold coupled to teat cups by means of conduits. In such milking devices, the manifold is further connected to a vacuum buffer for pumping milk from the manifold by use of a vacuum flow. In the vacuum buffer the milk is separated from the vacuum flow.
The milking devices made from metal have some shortcomings that relate to the processing of the milk. Separation of the milk in the vacuum buffer can adversely affect the quality of the milk. Additionally, the milking devices made from metal require strict cleaning to comply with official hygienic regulations relating to the production of medical substances. In respect to milking rabbits with a former used stainless steel milking device, the manifold has channels that are designed to be small in order to obtain a better flow of milk and provide a stable vacuum. However such a manifold with tiny channels is difficult to clean as dried milk deposits often settle in the channels which deposits are not easily removed. These deposits can be a source of huge bio burden bursts in the milk during subsequent milking(s). Furthermore validating the cleaning process is problematic as it is difficult to obtain samples for microbiological culture from the manifold channels.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a milking device in which the shortcomings from the prior art are removed or mitigated, and the bio burden is reduced down to approximately zero levels.